


Hell is Living Without You

by SacredMorningStar



Series: 1_Million_Words Prompts [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: 1MW, F/M, Incest, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from 1_million_words where I got the title of a book and had to make a story from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Living Without You

How the pair had survived all these years with just the two of them, in that falling home, was extremely clear to both of them. They both knew that Lucille had been the one to hold them together through all the hell they had been through, had been the one to take care of Thomas when he needed, had brought everything they ever needed into focus and gave him jobs to do. She was the one who broke them free of the hell their mother put them through knowing that her younger brother wouldn’t be able to do anything to get them free of the over-bearing woman.

 

She had put her heart and soul into caring for him, had made him her everything, had been the only one to show him what a real woman did for the person she loved. He was hers and she was his for all she cared for and for every person they took and all the money they benefited nothing made her happier than to see her brother working on his machine and earing the family the money they were desperate for.

 

She had given everything to him, mind, body and soul, and knew that should he ever leave her she would go through hell. She honestly didn’t know what she’d do should she lose him to anyone that walked their way because she had spent so much of her life working to keep them together. She doubted she could ever get over something like that but also doubted something like that could ever happen because no one would ever be good enough for her brother like she was.

 

Each time they were together, each time they were physical, she felt them only get closer and closer, felt their bond grow and build into something unbreakable, there was no one that had been through the hell like both of them, no one would ever know just what they had been through or understand just how important it was for both of them. It was during one of these moments, after they had been intimate and brought each other to bliss, that she lay with him just enjoying stroking his hair away from his face.

 

“Thomas, you know that if I were to ever lose you, it would be hell living without you, don’t you?” Her voice was distant as if lost in thought but he simply hummed, held her close and kissed her lips softly. “I would never leave you alone Lucille, for it would cause hell for me as it would you.” He smiled warmly to her and held her close tangling their legs together. “Yes, but we have yet to gain enough money for us to survive on our own.” She was always serious and stern and even now it seemed she worried far beyond need. “Ah yes, what trouble will you pull us into with the next one?” He smiled to her and laughed lightly as he snuggled close to her beginning to settle for the night.


End file.
